Safe Haven
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Edward and Jacob refuse to accept Bella's decision to keep her child and plan to force her into an abortion, forcing Jasper to take drastic action to protect Bella and her child. What will happen once the baby is born? Will she go home to Edward or is she falling for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Safe Haven**

**Jasper's POV**

I sat at the dining room table with my family and Jacob Black. We were arguing over what to do about Bella's unborn child. Some believed Carlisle should perform an abortion even though she out and out refused, some were dead against it, and others were torn.

"We need to get rid of it. It's killing her!" Jacob exclaimed.

"What part of this has nothing to do with you didn't you understand the first time, mutt?" Rosalie snarled angrily.

"Shut up, Rosalie. Jacob's right for once. This thing is killing her. We need to get rid of it," Edward said.

"Edward, you don't know what you're saying. This is your child we're talking about," Esme said seriously.

"It's not a child! It's a soulless monster that needs to be stopped!" Edward yelled.

"Tell us how you really feel," Emmett said sarcastically.

I finally spoke up. "Listen, we don't know what it is. It could be a child or it could be something else entirely. We don't know."

"Exactly!" Jacob explained. "This thing isn't just dangerous to Bella. It's dangerous to all humans. Sam's not wrong about that."

"With that logic, we should go kill every being that could possibly be a danger to humans and that includes your kind, Jacob. You can't judge something on what might happen," Esme said.

"But it's not on what might happen, Esme. This thing is causing Bella physical pain. It's hurting her," Alice said.

"Jasper, what do you say?" Carlisle asked. I could tell by his emotions that he'd already made a decision, but he always allowed everyone in the family to weigh in. I was the only one not to voice an opinion on what we should do.

"I think that everybody's right. I think whatever Bella's carrying could be dangerous or it could just be a baby with extraordinary strength. We have no way of knowing. But whatever it is, is irrelevant," I said.

"How can you say that? Of course it's relevant!" Jacob yelled.

"No, it's not. We shouldn't even be discussing this. The only person with the right to make this decision has already made it," I said. A part of me did agree that the child was dangerous. It was certainly dangerous to Bella, and a big part of me felt her interests were best served by taking the kid out of her. But it wasn't for me to decide. It wasn't for anyone to decide but Bella.

"Jasper's right. This is Bella's decision. She's the only one that can make it," Esme said.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Edward yelled as he slammed his hand into the table, cracking it in the process.

"And you do? This is just as foreign to us as it is to her. None of us know what's going to happen. But we know the dangers and so does Bella. She knows enough to make an informed decision and she has. She has decided to keep her child. What right do you or anyone else have to take that choice away from her?" I asked.

"She's my wife!" he yelled again.

"She's your wife, not your property! You decide with her, you don't decide for her! When are you gonna get that?" I asked angrily. I was getting really tired of Edward and his controlling ways. This was not the first time he tried to make a choice for Bella 'for her own good'. He did it all the time and it never turned out good.

"Alright, that's enough," Carlisle said stopping the argument form escalating. "I agree with Jasper. This child is inside of Bella. She's the only one who can make it."

I was a little surprised by Carlisle's decision. When Edward and Bella first got back, he was ready to do the abortion. Of course that was right after he found out Bella was in danger. He was probably reacting on pure instinct, just as everyone else was, including me. It was different than talking about it and really giving it some thought.

"But Carlisle…" Edward started.

"No, Edward. I understand your concerns, but the fact of the matter is that it is Bella's body. It is her child. She is the one who decides. I will not take her choice away from her," Carlisle said firmly.

"You've sentenced her to death!" Jacob snarled before storming out of the room. Edward left soon after him.

I got up a few seconds later and headed down to the ground floor. I was pacing by the front door when I saw them out on the porch. Jacob and Edward were huddled together talking.

"Is there someplace a little more private we can talk?" Jacob was asking.

"No. Not unless we leave the grounds, and if we do that, you're wolf friends will come after us," Edward said.

"I have an idea," Jacob said.

They were both quiet for several moments, telling me that instead of Jacob explaining his plan out loud, he was letting Edward read it in his mind so no one would hear.

"That's a good idea, but how will we get out of here?" Edward asked.

"I'll explain my plan to Sam. I'm sure that once he hears it, he'll agree. You just have to deal with the other blood suckers, particularly Blondie. She never leaves Bella's side.

"I'll get rid of her. You go talk to Sam and get your doctor friend ready," Edward said.

I immediately raced up the stairs. That was all I needed to hear to get the gist of the plan. Since Carlisle said no, they were going to get another doctor to perform the abortion. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them take Bella's choice away like that. I had to stop them.

I raced up the stairs and to Bella and Edwards's room at my full speed. Since I was a vampire, I was there in moments.

Rosalie, who had already been there, looked at me with a mixture of confusion and irritation. "What the hell?"

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

I immediately went over and started pulling Bella up. I started talking as low as I could that allowed Bella to still hear me. "We have to get you out of here. I just heard Edward and Jacob. They're talking about getting to the reservation and having a doctor perform an abortion."

Bella's eyes widened in fear and she put her arms on her belly protectively. "What? No! No, they can't take him."

"Hell no. No one is taking that baby," Rosalie said firmly.

"No, they're not. Bella, I can get you out of here so you can deliver safely, but it's your choice. Without Carlisle around, the risk to your life will be greater," I told her. The thought of her possibly dying scared me, but I couldn't allow Edward and Jacob to forcibly take her child away.

"Do what you have to do," Bella said without hesitation.

I immediately picked her up into my arms. Then I looked at Rosalie.

"Go. I'll make Alice understand," Rosalie said.

I doubted that was possible, but at that moment, I didn't really care. Alice was the farthest thing from my mind. My mind was still locked on getting Bella to safety and making sure she at least got the chance to have a life with her child.

I made sure Bella was secure and then leaped out the window with her, knowing very well that this was going to change things between us and our family forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had me in the passenger side of Alice's car within seconds. He buckled me in and then flashed over to the driver's side.

"Hang on, Bella," Jasper said before starting the car and peeling out of the driveway.

I swear my blood pressure must have doubled, we were going so fast. I'd never gone so fast before, not even that night Edward had saved me from those guys in Port Angeles and drove like a maniac. "Jasper, you've gotta slow down! You're gonna kill me!"

"Do you want to escape Edward, Jacob, and their mutilating doctor or not?!" Jasper asked harshly.

I shuddered a little. I'd never heard him so angry before. Also, Edward and Jacob's betrayal finally hit me. It hadn't really registered until that moment. She was too busy fearing for her child to think about exactly what her husband and best friend were doing.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jasper said. I could hear the remorse in his voice. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that Edward is going to come after us. I guarantee that he heard us before we even left the driveway. I can only hope that Rose was able to keep him at bay for a few minutes to give us a head start. But we still have to hurry."

"Where will we even go?" I asked.

"I have an idea. I have some friends up South. Now Edward and the rest of the family will probably anticipate that I'm going to them, but none of them know where they are. Most of them never wanted to know," Jasper said.

"They could track though," I said.

"The only two willing to track us are Edward and Alice. Edward is horrible at tracking and Alice… Well, Alice won't come after us. She knows that if I've chosen this course, I'll stop at nothing to see it through. She knows what that means," Jasper said.

"What does it mean?" I asked. I got the feeling it wouldn't be any good for my husband or Jasper's wife should they actually find us once we were out of Forks.

Jasper didn't look at me but his voice was deadlier than I'd ever heard it. "That the Major just might come out to play."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and I had been driving for hours. It was night now and Bella was asleep. Thankfully Edward hadn't caught up with us at all. Rose had obviously kept him from coming long enough. Now we were out of Forks and it didn't matter if he found us or not. There were no wolves around to possibly help him or hurt Bella themselves. I could protect Bella better now.

I meant what I said to Bella earlier. I would protect Bella no matter what the cost, even if Alice were the one to be the danger. I loved my wife and I even cared about Edward as a brother, but I was going to keep Bella and her child safe.

Suddenly my phone began going off. Actually, it wasn't sudden. My phone had been ringing on and off since we left. Everyone from Carlisle to Alice had been calling me. I didn't answer any of them though. I wasn't going to listen to Carlisle tell me to come home and work this out as a family or Alice telling me to let Edward do what was 'necessary' or Edward scream at me to bring his wife home or else. Nothing was going to change my mind and I wasn't going to even entertain the idea of it.

That wasn't to say I didn't wrestle with my decision because I did. I knew very well that Bella having this child was essentially signing her death warrant. That scared me more than it probably should have. I didn't want to even think about such a thing. So, yes, I struggled with what I was doing. But for better or worse, I made my choice and I was going to stick with it.

Soon my phone began to ring again. I picked up this time. I figured I'd at least see who was calling this time. Much to my surprise, it wasn't any of the family. It was my brother, Peter. I immediately answered it. "Peter."

"_Major, what in freaking hell is going on? I've been getting calls all day from every single Cullen, including your wife. From what I've gathered, you kidnapped Edward's human wife," _Peter said in shock.

"Let me guess, that was Edward's word for it. I didn't have to kidnap anyone, Peter," I said.

"_Well, yeah, I figured the emo bipolar dude was exaggerating just a little, but the consensus I'm getting is that you are on the road with his wife. Am I right?"_ Peter asked.

"Yeah, Bella's with me," I told him.

"_Why? What's going on?"_ Peter asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You're going to have to see for yourself. And you will. Bella and I are headed your way. We'll be there soon. I need you to keep that from the Cullens though, especially Edward and Alice. I don't want to fight them if I don't have to. Can I count on you, Captain?" I asked. I rarely referred to Peter as I did in Maria's army, but I knew it would have desired effect. He would understand just how serious this was.

"_Affirmative, Major," _Peter said in a serious, military type voice. I had obviously made my point.

"One more thing. I need blood and it needs to be human." I hadn't fed in weeks. I couldn't handle that much longer, especially with Bella with me. I needed to feed, and it needed to be human so that he wasn't left hungry later. There was going to be a lot of blood when Bella gave birth. He could not be tempted even a little bit.

"_You got it," _he said

"I'll see you soon," I said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

After Jacob left, I watched as he went to the other wolves. He'd faced and starting howling. The wolves couldn't hear him, but he was still a brother to them and they were willing to listen, so they followed him away from the house.

I went back inside to think. I needed to find some way of getting Rose away from Bella so I could get her to Jacob's doctor. Before I could even start to think of how to accomplish that though, I heard voices from upstairs. They were very low, but I very clearly made out Jasper's voice. I was able to hear some of what he was saying because, well, I was a vampire.

"Without Carlisle around, the risk to your life will be greater," he was saying.

I frowned and immediately started up the stairs. It was then that I heard my Bella's voice.

"Do what you have to do."

I immediately started to panic. I did not know what Jasper was planning, as he hadn't said it out loud before I began listening and he wasn't thinking it either at the moment, but it involved Bella and her life possibly being in more danger. That was enough to get my attention.

The next things I heard were Rosalie telling Jasper to go, the sound of Jasper flashing, and then a car door. I immediately flashed down the stairs and to the door. I made it to the door, but then felt myself being propelled across the room.

I got up in time to hear the car start and tires start skidding as Jasper left. "No!"

Rosalie once again pushed me away as I made a move for the door again. "It's not going to happen, brother."

"Get the hell out of my way!" I screamed as I flashed again, hoping I could get out before she could stop me.

I didn't. Rosalie let me make to her before whacking me back with her arm. "No," she said simply.

At that moment, the others started filing into the room. "What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper kidnapped my wife! That's what happened!" I growled.

"What?" Alice asked in shock. I could tell from her thoughts that she didn't believe me. She thought I was exaggerating or misinterpreting the situation.

Rosalie laughed at me. "Kidnap? No, Edward. Forcing women to do something they don't want to is your territory, not Jasper's. He looked her dead in the eye and gave her a choice. Guess what she chose."

I growled again and glared scathingly at her before moving to lunge at her.

This time Emmett was the one to push me away. "You lunge at my wife again and we're gonna have problems."

"Enough!" Carlisle said with authority. "Rosalie, would you kindly tell us what is going on?"

"Why don't you ask the would be child killer?" Rosalie suggested while glaring at me.

I snarled back at her.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Esme asked.

"Edward and the mangy mutt were planning on smuggling Bella to the reservation and having the doctor there perform an abortion," Rosalie said.

"What?" Esme asked in shock.

"Edward, is this true? I thought I made my decision clear," Carlisle said.

"She's my wife. It wasn't your decision!" I yelled.

"It wasn't yours either! Jasper was right. Bella is the only one with the right to make that choice. You had no right to take it from her," Emmett said.

"I was protecting her! I am not going to let her die. I'm going to find her and she _is _having that abortion," I said firmly before storming towards the door. This time, Rosalie didn't try to stop me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat on the couch in the living room with Emmett, Alice, and Esme. We were waiting for Edward to come back. And he would come back alone, I was sure. I'd given Jasper enough time to get far enough away. Edward wouldn't be able to track him, and even if by some miracle he did, it would be his funeral. Jasper would rip him apart before he let him take Bella's choice away.

"I can't believe he did this," Alice said from next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, because he's the one that did something wrong. Newsflash, Alice, Edward is the one that tried to take a child's life."

"He was trying to protect Bella. That thing is killing her," Alice said.

"It's not a thing! It's a baby!" I yelled at her.

"Girls, stop! Alice, no matter how good Edward's intentions were, he had no right to take Bella's choice from her," Esme said.

Just then, Carlisle came into the room. He was on the phone. "Alright, thank you, Peter."

"Has he heard from Jasper?" Esme asked.

"He says no, but I don't think he would tell me if he had. Peter's allegiance is with Jasper," Carlisle said.

"And Jasper still hasn't picked up either?" Esme asked.

Carlisle shook his head.

"He hasn't answered any of my calls either. Why won't he answer?" Alice nearly whined.

"I would think that would be blatantly obvious. He doesn't want to talk to you," I said.

Just then we heard the door slam. Obviously Edward had not found Bella and Jasper. How shocking.

Edward came into the room with Jacob Black. He must have gotten to him after leaving the house hours earlier

"Oh, great, you're back, and you've brought home a stray," I said.

"Where did he take her, Rose?" Edward demanded to know.

"If I knew, do you really think I'd tell you?" I asked. I didn't know where they were going, a fact Edward should already know since he could read my mind, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell him.

"Tell us where they are, Blondie!" the mutt screamed.

"Go catch a stick, mutt," I said scathingly.

Jacob made a move to attack me, but Emmett was in front of me in seconds and violently pushed him away. "The next person who makes a move towards my wife is going to be in pieces!"

Jacob pulled himself up and glared at both of us. "If she dies, I'm going to kill every last one of you!"

"Would somebody put the dog out? His barking is becoming a bit too loud," I said with a smirk.

"Rosalie, stop. We need to concentrate on finding Bella and Jasper. No matter how noble his intentions were, taking her out of her puts her in danger. I need to be there when she gives birth. It's the only hope she has," Carlisle said.

"She has no hope at all unless we get rid of that thing inside her!" Edward growled.

Alice suddenly stood up. "I'm going to try Peter again. Maybe he'll take to me."

"Yeah, I'm so sure," I said sarcastically. It was like Carlisle said, Peter's loyalty was to Jasper. He didn't give a crap about any of the rest of them, and in this case, it was a good thing.

"I'm coming with you. If you can't get him to tell you where Jasper is, I will," Edward said before following Alice out of the room.

Jacob glared around the room and then stormed out. We all heard the front door, indicating that he left.

I stood up a second later. "I'm going hunting. I would say good luck in finding Bella and Jasper, but frankly, I'm hoping you fail," I said before leaving the room. I felt Emmett behind me following me out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

We arrived at Peter's at about three in the morning. Normally it would take someone much longer to get to Texas, but I drove like a maniac.

I parked the car in Peter's driveway and turned to Bella who was asleep. "Bella, wake up. We're here."

"No, Edward, don't!" Bella yelled before jolting awake and realizing where she was. "Jasper."

"It's okay, Darlin'. Edward's not here. He's not going to get to you," I promised her. It made me both sad and angry to hear the fear in her voice when she thought of Edward. Edward was Bella's husband. He was supposed to protect her and make her feel safe. Instead, he was one of the things she feared.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Texas. We're going to stay here with some friends of mine for a while," I told her.

As if on cue, Peter and his wife Charlotte came out of the house at that moment.

"Wait here a minute," I said before getting out of the car and going to talk to Peter and Charlotte.

Peter was staring at Bella wide eyed. "Holy crap! Major, is she pregnant."

"Yeah she is," I told him.

"Huh. I guess there's trouble in paradise," Peter said.

I glared at him. It was a natural assumption, but it made me angry none the less. Bella would never cheat on Edward and I wanted to punch Peter for even suggesting it. "The baby is Edward's, Bastard."

If Peter was surprised before, he was damn near gobsmacked now. "Uh, Major, now don't jump down my throat, but I'm pretty sure that ain't possible."

"Well, some people say vampires existing ain't possible either, but last time I checked we all existed, as did our appitite for blood," Char said.

"Yeah, I know, but come on, how can this be?" Peter asked.

"We don't know how. We just now it's happening," I said.

Char looked over at Bella. "She doesn't look too good.

I sighed. "Yeah. It's strong and it's growing really fast. It's causing her extreme physical pain every day."

"Why bring her here? This seems like the kind of thing that requires a round the clock doctor. You know, like the one you live with? And why'd Edward say you kidnapped her?" Peter asked.

"Later. I need to get her inside. she needs to lay down," I said. I said hopefully because the food thing wasn't working out so good. Even when Bella didn't throw up what she ate, the baby was taking everything she ate. She wasn't getting any of it.

"We'll help you," Char said as she walked towards the passenger side. Peter and I followed her.

As soon as Char got the door opened, Bella's eyes widened in fear. she'd obviously gotten a look at Char's eyes. "Oh my God. Jasper?"

"It's okay, Bella. They won't hurt you, I promised her.

"We just wanna help. Let me help you up, honey," Char said before taking her arm and pulling her out gently.

"Are you okay to walk, Bella?" I asked. I was prepared to carry her inside, but I wanted to give her the option. Enough people had been trying to take her choices away lately.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Peter, make yourself useful and go open the door," Char ordered.

Bella looked over at Peter. "Wait, you're Peter?" She obviously remember me telling her about him when I told her about my past.

Peter smiled at me. "Aw, you told her about me. I'm so flattered."

"Peter, stop trying to feed your ego and go get the damn door!" Char growled.

"Yes, Dear," Peter said somewhat sarcastically before going to do what he was told.

I went on the other side of Bella and offered her my aid. I knew Char didn't need my help supporting Bella, but I figured Bella might feel more comfortable if I was with her.

Char and I helped Bella into the house and over to the couch. We eased her down gently.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She was cold. I wasn't surprised though. Aside from her belly, she was all skin and bones.

"I'll get some blankets," Char said before stepping out of the room.

Peter left the room too, heading for the kitchen.

I knelt down in front of Bella. "You alright, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. I didn't believe her. She had been trying her best to appear strong since she and Edward got back to Forks. She'd wanted to convince everyone that she was okay and everything would work out. We knew better though.

Physical pain wasn't the only pain she was feeling either. The hurt and betrayal from Edward and Jacob come out in waves. It hadn't before. The adrenaline and fear must have kept her from feeling the pain. She was safe now though, so she couldn't keep the feelings away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This shouldn't have been necessary," I told her.

"No, it shouldn't have. Edward should've respected my decision. But since when has he ever done that?" Bella asked bitterly. And she was right. Edward never listened to Bella's thoughts and opinions. He treated her like she was a child that couldn't do anything for herself.

"Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for respecting my decision," she continued.

"Honestly, Bella, I'm still not sure it was the right choice. I'm not sure I agree with your decision to have this baby. But that's just it. It's your decision. No one has the right to take it from you," I told her. I really wasn't sure this was the right course of action. There was a very good chance that Bella could die from it and that was not an outcome he wanted to think about. But the choice was not his, nor was it Edward's or Jacob's. That was why he'd given Bella the option of him taking her away. Because no matter what, no one had the right to make this choice but her.

"I know, and for that I respect you. You let me be the one to choose even though you think my decision might be wrong. It's more than I can say for my husband or one of my best friends," Bella said sadly.

I didn't have the heart to tell Bella that her other best friend was also against her. Alice had agreed at the meeting they had that Bella's pregnancy should be terminated, even without her consent. Bella didn't need to know that right now though. She'd had enough heartache for one day.

Char came back into the room at that moment with two wool blankets. "Here you go, honey. This should keep you warm."

"Thanks, Char," I said before taking the blankets and draping them over Bella.

"Thank you," Bella said as she laid all the way down and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and within seconds began to fall asleep.

I stood up just as Peter came back into the room with a pint of blood that was still in the hospital bag.

"I thought you could use this. Your eyes are dark," Peter told me.

I took the bag and was about to drink, but then I looked at Bella hesitantly. I never got the chance to tell Bella I would be drinking human blood for a little while. If she woke up and my eyes were red, she might freak out.

"She'll understand," Char said as though she was reading my mind.

After staring at Bella for another minute, I opened the bag and began to drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper's POV**

About an hour later, I was sitting in the kitchen with Peter and Char. My thirst was completely quenched. In fact, I felt better than I had in a very long time. There really was no substitute for human blood. True, we could survive off of animal blood, but it didn't have nearly the same affect. That was why I'd needed human blood tonight. I would be able to keep my control around Bella.

"So you gonna tell us what the hell's going on?" Peter asked suddenly.

"You already know a portion of it. Bella found out on her honeymoon that she was pregnant. She and Edward came home right away. Talk of abortion was immediate. Bella wouldn't allow it though and she got Rosalie to help her keep them from doing it to. It worked for a while, but then yesterday, there was a family meeting. The option was brought up again," I told them.

"But you said Bella said no. That should've been the end of it," Char said.

"Yeah, it should've, but Edward's a controlling, arrogant bastard. He seems to think he has the right to decide what happens to Bella despite her wishes. Carlisle indulged him and called the meeting," I said.

"Do not tell me that he agreed to an abortion," Char said with anger in her voice.

"No. Carlisle agreed finally that Bella had the right to make this choice herself. Most of us came to the same conclusion. It was really only Edward, Alice, and Bella's friend Jacob that wanted to force her," I growled. It still angered me just to think about Edward, Jacob, and even Alice.

"Okay, so the good doc said no. What's the problem?" Peter asked.

"Once again I remind you that Edward can be a controlling, arrogant ass! He and Jacob didn't care that Carlisle said no. They decided to find a new doctor that would do the procedure despite Bella's objections," I explained.

"What were they gonna do, tie her down?" Char asked. I felt the deep seated anger she was sending out. Char never did like when a man tried to force a woman into anything.

"I wouldn't put it past them. I wasn't going to let it happen. Bella made her choice and her choice was going to be respected, even if the only way to respect it was to get her the hell out of there and even if I don't fully agree with it," I said.

"You don't agree with her decision?" Peter asked.

"Her decision will likely end in her death. How could I possibly agree with it?" I asked as a sharp pain filled my chest. The thought of Bella dying did a real number on me. It filled me with cold fear and intense pain. It was sort of weird because Bella and I never really got the chance to know each other that well. I was always afraid of hurting her. Yet somehow the thought of losing her crushed me. It was quite unnerving actually. "There's also the danger of what she's carrying can cause. We don't really know what she's going to give birth to. She thinks it's going to be a child, but we don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before as far as I know."

"Yet you're still willing to protect it," Peter commented thoughtfully. I could feel wonder and deep thought from him. His brain was trying to come up with a deeper meaning for what I was doing.

"What was I supposed to do? Let Edward and Jacob force her onto a table and hold her down while some doctor performs a procedure she is vehemently against, all while she's crying and screaming for them to stop? It was monstrous! I couldn't allow it," I told him.

"Of course not. You did the right thing, Jasper," Char said.

Just then Peter's cellphone began to ring. He scowled, telling me that it was probably a member of my family calling, but otherwise ignored it.

"They're still calling?" I asked him.

Peter shook his head in exasperation. "One of them calls at least once every couple of hours. It's like they think if they blow my phone up enough times I'll tell them something. I finally stopped answering after a while.

The phone continued to ring and Peter growled. He took his phone out and held it out for me. "Will you just talk to them? I'm getting tired of this crap."

I took the phone and crushed it in my hand without even looking to see who it was. The ringing stopped immediately and I placed the phone on the table. "There. I don't think you have to worry about them calling you anymore."

"I don't have to worry about anyone calling. Damn, I said get them off my back. I didn't say destroy my phone," Peter protested.

"Really, Peter, who's going to call you anyway? Who outside of this room can actually tolerate your ass?" I asked jokingly.

Char snickered. "He's got a point."

"Okay, now that just ain't right. I'll have you both now I'm damned lovable," Peter said.

"Well you've got the damned part right," I ribbed.

Peter rolled his eyes and scowled, but then got serious. "So you're not talking to any of them? Not even Alice?"

"No, not even Alice. Alice agrees with Edward. She thinks they should take whatever it is out of her," I said. I actually hadn't given Alice much thought since I left Forks, except to be angry at her for siding with Edward. It was actually surprising how little he thought about her. She was his mate. She should be on his mind constantly.

"How can she condone that? We're talking about ripping this young woman open and forcibly taking her baby from her. Does she really think Bella would ever forgive her? Do any of them think she'll forgive them?" Char asked.

"I think they probably do. Bella is a pretty forgiving person. This isn't the first time Edward has taken her choice from her. She forgave him than, but I don't think she will this time. I think this is it. One way or another, I don't think Bella will ever go back to Edward," I said. I'd gone over it a lot in my head on the way over while Bella was asleep. Bella was a forgiving person, but even the most forgiving had their limits. She wouldn't go back this time.

"Good for her if she doesn't. No woman deserves to be treated like that by a man, mate or no mate," Char said.

"He ain't her mate. No one could treat their mate that way," Peter said.

I frowned. I never considered the possibility of Edward not being Bella's mate. They'd always seemed so close, like nothing could separate them. How could he not be her mate? Then again, Peter was right. If he was her mate, could he really cause her this kind of pain?

"Not being her mate probably won't stop him though. He will probably still come after her, especially if he thinks they're mates," Peter said.

"He won't find us. He's a horrible tracker," I said.

"What if he does though?" Peter asked.

I thought once more about what Edward wanted to do. I once again imagined him and Edward holding her down and cutting her open while she begged them to stop. Then I spoke in the lowest most dangerous voice I'd ever used, and given that I was the God of War, that said a hell of a lot. "Then I will kill the son of a bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I woke up hours later to the sun shining through on me from the window. I couldn't help but smile. I had missed the sun and the heat that came with living in the South. Forks was always so cold and wet. In fact, the only upside really had been Edward.

My smile had immediately faded at the thought of Edward. I felt so betrayed by him, Jacob too, but mostly him. Edward was the love of my life, my husband, yet he'd forced me to flee.

I never thought I'd have to leave Edward. Leave my parents and friends, yes, but never Edward. Edward had been my life. Losing him was a fate worse than death. I knew that because he'd left me before and it felt like I was dead inside. I thought nothing could be worse than that. I was wrong.

This was so much worse than when Edward left me. This time, Edward had forced me to leave him. He'd done it by threatening the life of the only person I loved more. My child. Edward had planned to take my child away from me. He was going to take my beautiful baby from my body, killing him in the process. It was the worst thing he could ever do to me.

I was soon pulled from my thoughts by the sound of someone entering the room. It was Charlotte.

"Mornin'. Did you sleep okay?" Char asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Where's Jasper?" I asked. I longed to see the one face in this house I would recognize. It wasn't that I had a problem with Char because I didn't. She had been perfectly nice to me. I didn't fear her or her husband any longer. I just felt more comfortable with Jasper. I knew him.

"Uh, he's in the kitchen. He's a bit worried about you seeing him," Char said.

"Why?" I asked. Why should Jasper be worried about me seeing him? Did he think I was angry at him? I wasn't sure why he would think that. Jasper had saved me. I was indebted to him.

"Well, you see, he'd been without blood for too long," Char said.

"Oh, did he slip?" I asked. If he did, I couldn't blame him. I blamed myself actually. If it weren't for me and my baby, Jasper would've been able to feed weeks ago.

"No, not exactly. Jasper spoke to Peter before you guys got here. He knew he would need to feed and asked Peter to get him some blood. He asked for human blood because he wanted to make sure there were no accidents. He's been drinking donated blood. His eyes are red and he's worried about scaring or upsetting you." Char explained.

"Jasper, get in here," I ordered in a normal voice. I knew he would hear me.

Jasper entered the room seconds later with Peter behind him. His eyes were as red as his friends'. "Hey, Bella. Look, I'm sorry, but I..."

"Jasper, come on, it's donated blood. Do you really think I'm going to get on your case about that? You did it for me. I'm grateful for it. I'm grateful for everything you've done." And I was. I was so grateful for what he did. He'd gone against his own brother to get me away. He left his entire family for me, including his wife. I felt twinges of guilt just thinking about it.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. He'd obviously felt my guilt. "Stop feeling guilty, Bella. I made my choice and I don't regret it. What Edward and Jacob were going to do was wrong. I was not about to let it happen."

"Still you risked so much for me," I said.

"My prerogative. You didn't ask me to do this. I made this choice on my own. You simply agreed to it," Jasper said.

"I still owe you," I told him.

"You wanna pay me back? Take care of yourself and do whatever you can to make it through this. Speaking of, I was going to go out to get you something to eat. Do you feel comfortable enough for me to leave you with Peter and Char?" Jasper asked.

I felt queasy at the thought of food. "Jasper, I'm really not hungry.

"Bella, you have to eat. If you're going to have any chance of survival, you need food," he said.

"But it's not working. I'm sure Carlisle told you that I'm not benefitting from anything I eat even on the rare occasion when I can keep it down," I said.

Peter got a thoughtful look on his face at that moment and quickly left the room. "Where's he going?"

Jasper and Char both shrugged, obviously having no idea what Peter was up to.

Peter reappeared a minute later carrying a pint of blood and a glass.

"What the hell are you doing?" Char asked.

"You are not going to drink that in front of her," Jasper growled angrily.

"Of course not. I don't like an audience while I eat," Peter said as he began pouring the blood into the cup.

I watched him pour. Normally this would've made me sick to my stomach, but for some reason it didn't now. In fact, my stomach growled as I watched.

"Well, then what are you doing?" Char asked.

Instead of answering her, Peter turned his attention towards me. "You get your brown hair from anyone in your family, Bella?"

"Yeah, my dad," I said slowly, not really understanding where he was going with this or what it had to do with the blood.

"I'll bet you got something from your mama too, right?" Peter asked.

I nodded without elaborating. Somehow I didn't think he really cared what I got from my mother. He was making some sort of point that was beyond my reach.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Jasper asked, impatience laced in his voice.

"Well, it's quite simple, Major. We all get something from both our parents. For instance, I got my mama's eyes and my daddy's hair color. Now that kid inside of Bella is part of her and part of her vampire husband. Bella said food isn't helping her or the kid. My guess is that that is because it has its daddy's special diet," Peter explained.

Jasper's eyes finally widened with understanding. "You think it wants blood?"

Peter grinned and turned to me. "So what do ya say, little lady? You wanna give it a shot."

I nodded immediately. My stomach craved it. I knew it wasn't me. It was my baby. Peter was right. He wanted blood.

"Bella, are you sure? I don't think you're prepared for what it will taste like to you," Jasper said.

"I'm sure. I am actually hungry, Jasper. I'm hungry for that," I said as I pointed to the glass of blood in Peter's hand.

Peter smiled and brought the glass over to me. "Take a small sip at first. The major is right, you may not like it."

I took the glass and took a sip. It tasted so good. It was amazing how good it tasted. It probably would've made me vomit a few weeks ago. Well, they said pregnant woman had weird cravings. I think this definitely classified.

I continued to drink. This time though, I took larger sips and drank it fast.

Jasper smiled at me. I could almost sense his relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Jasper was sitting with me in the living room. I felt much better than before. I certainly wasn't a hundred percent, not even close, but I no longer felt so queasy.

"You look so much better, Bella," Jasper said.

"Thanks. I feel better. Maybe I'll actually make it now," I said. I'd wanted to hope that I'd live, but I after my last conversation with Carlisle, I was losing hope. Now though, that hope was returned along with some of my strength.

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure you do," Jasper promised.

"There's still the possibility I won't though," I said.

I watched Jasper shudder slightly. I never knew such an action was possible for a vampire, but apparently it was. "Let's not talk about that."

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I don't have a choice. I have a baby on the way and I'll be leaving him alone if I don't survive. I have to make sure he's taken care of. Look, I know you've already done so much for me, I need to ask you a favor in this regard. A very big favor," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't trust Edward with my baby. He doesn't love him. He might even try to kill him again. I can't allow that. I want him to grow up with people who will love him. You risked everything for us. Will you and Alice please take care of him?

Jasper took in what I said and looked at me in shock. "Me? But there must be someone else. Carlisle and Esme would do it. Or Rose and Emmett. Rose would love to do it, I know."

I shook my head. "All of them have been unable to control Edward in the past. You can. Not only do you have the experience to fight him, but you won't hesitate."

Jasper appeared to think about it for a minute. Then he nodded. "Okay, I'll take care of him if the worst happens. But you need to know that it won't be me and Alice. It'll just be me. I didn't want to tell you this, but Alice agreed with Edward and Jacob. She didn't know what they were planning, but she'd been all for Carlisle forcing you if he would've agreed.

I felt a twinge to my heart. It seemed my other best friend was against me too. Why was it that the ones I cared about the most were the ones to betray me and the ones who I didn't know well or who didn't like me were the ones on my side?

I shook my hurt feelings away. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to think about my baby. "Okay, I guess I have to find another option then."

"No. If you want me to look after your baby, I will," Jasper said firmly.

"But, Alice..."

"Don't worry about Alice. She won't be an issue. I'll look after you child on my own," he said.

"But you'd have to leave Alice. I can't ask you to do that," I said. That was just too much to ask. Alice was his life, his mate. I couldn't ask him to leave her to raise a child that wasn't his.

"Bella, if you die, I don't think I'd be able to go back anyway. I'd always remember that she chose to betray you during the last few days of your life. I wouldn't be able to forgive her for that," Jasper said.

I was surprised by Jasper's words. I never thought that the thought of my death would affect him so much. Well, I didn't think it would affect him past what I had asked him to do. I didn't think it would cause him to leave his wife. Once again, I felt extreme guilt.

"Stop it, Bella. I told you, I don't regret this course of action and I won't regret agreeing to take care of your baby," Jasper said.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. But let's not jump to the worst scenario right now. We're going to do everything we can to make sure your child grows up with you. On that note, I'm going to go get you some more blood," Jasper said before standing up and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter's POV**

I walked into the living room with another cup of blood for the lovely Miss Bella. "Hey, sweetness. I thought you might like some more of this."

Bella smiled and took the glass. "Yeah, thanks."

"Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable? I could move you upstairs if you want," I offered.

Bella shook her head. "No, thanks. Char already offered. I'm fine her for now. Where's Jasper.

I sat across from her in a chair. "On the porch. He needed a breather." The Major wasn't doing too well. He tried to hide it, but I could see that he was losing his mind, especially after his last conversation with Bella. I was a vampire, so I heard every word they said. Bella had made her possible death much more real for the Major and it was tearing him apart.

I saw a flash of guilt cross Bella's face. She obviously took my words to mean that the Major was upset because of her. While that was technically true, it wasn't for the reason's she thought.

"Don't feel guilty, sweetness. He's not mad at you or upset to have left the Cullens," I told her. I assumed that was what she was thinking.

Bella gave me a slightly amused look. "And here I thought Jasper was the one that could feel emotions."

I smiled back. "I ain't gotta feel your emotions. I see the guilt all over your face. You don't need to feel it and don't want you to. He's just kind of scared right now."

Bella sighed. "Well, if he's scared, that's still my fault. I know why he's scared. I asked him to look after my baby if I don't make it."

"I know. Vampire, remember? That ain't why he's scared though. Well, okay, I'm sure that's plenty scary, but he's more worried about you dyin' than anything else. You just made it a little more real for him when you guys had your little talk," I explained.

Bella sighed. "I didn't mean to freak him out. I just had to make sure my baby will be taken care of if I don't make it. Actually, I'm surprised this is affecting Jasper so much. We never really got to know each other well before. I can only remember us having one real conversation."

Honestly, I was surprised too. I'd never seen the Major so shaken. There had been occasion when he'd look at Bella with a mixture of pain and fear. It was something I wasn't used to seeing with him. Even if he felt those emotions, he usually hid it quite well. Not this time. This was ripping him up inside.

This all had my wheels turning. The fact that the Major was freaked out about Bella's possible death and the fact that he'd given up his whole life to protect her had me wondering. He'd gone so far as to go against his mate. You didn't do that for just anyone.

"I'm so grateful to him for everything he's done and for everything he'll do if I don't make it. I'm grateful to you and Char as well," Bella said.

I waved her off. "Eh, don't mention it. Jasper's my brother in everything but blood. I'll do anything for him, even if that means helping a little human give birth to a little vampire kid. And that is a sentence I never thought I'd say."

Bella laughed. "You know, you are not at all how I expected you to be when I first saw you."

"Oh, let me guess. Little Eddie told you everyone with red eyes were ferocious monsters?" I asked amused. Edward had always acted like he was so much better than me and Char, Alice too. It was a real chore for me to be nice to Alice. I did my best for the Major's sake, but it was difficult.

"Something like that. Then again, he always viewed himself as a monster. And I'm starting to think he's right. About himself, not about you guys. Trying to force me to abort our child just seems so monstrous to me," Bella said with a hurt expression on her face.

I didn't respond. There was nothing I could really say to that and I doubted Bella was looking for me to.

"Peter, can I ask you a personal question?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"If Char was in my position, if she were having a baby and her life was in jeopardy, would you do what Edward tried to do? Would you force her into an abortion?" Bella asked.

I cringed at the question. I knew that that wasn't even a possibility, but the thought of my Charlotte being in such danger sent me to a very dark place. "I can't say I wouldn't be tempted. The thought of something happening to my wife rips my insides out. But no, I wouldn't. I could never hold my Char down on a table and watch some doctor rip her open while she's begging me to stop it. It would kill her. Maybe not physically, but it destroy her spirit. There would be nothing left of the woman I love. And honestly, I couldn't do it to my own child."

Bella looked away sadly.

"I'm guessing that doesn't make you feel better though." It probably just made her realize what a controlling ass her husband was. It likely just made her feel even worse about him.

"Actually, believe it or not, it does hurt that Edward would think he has the right to make my choices for me and that he feels no shame in thinking about hurting our child, but I'm glad to know not all vampires would. I'm glad to know that if I live, I won't be coming into a world filled with controlling chauvinistic asses. So thank you for that," she said warmly.

I nodded and stood up. "We, I'll leave you alone for a while. I have to go out for a bit anyway. I'll see you later," said before heading out of the room.


End file.
